


Angels are watching over you

by blossom_angel85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, apologizes, failing, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: Castiel feeling like he has failed the Winchester family by not fighting more for their happiness and ensuring Mary wasn't killed.





	

Castiel often looked for answers in the past, for reasons he never knew. Most of his time travels occurred around seeing young Dean Winchester. He looked at the baby in Mary Winchesters arms. He had known god and the other angels had plans for the Winchester family, yet Castiel was always the good little soldier that took orders and never asked questions. He had been told to keep an eye on Dean, watch over him as his charge and keep him safe and healthy. If he had known the outcome, that this little baby boy would be without a mother to grow up with, and a father whom pulled the boys with him looking for revenge, he would have fought harder, made sure he gave the Winchesters a happy home and a better story to tell.. He just hoped that Dean didn't blame him or hate him for not trying hard enough.. He sighed sadly as he re-watched the moment Mary said angels were watching over him and he felt his heart rip into pieces.. That was enough torture for today surely, he thought to himself as he let himself travel back to the year of 2016, where Mary Winchester now stood in the bunkers library, Dean having gone off to the kitchen, his eyes tearful as he thought to himself, /I'm sorry Mary.. I'm so sorry for failing your family/. Mary looked at him, unaware of his thoughts, just seeing his tears and walked over to him, brushing his tears away with her thumb before taking him in an embrace and hugging him, whispering to him.. "Thank you for watching over my sons Castiel".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers,
> 
> I just had this little idea for a story. It's not being developed. It is just remaining as it is. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
